Justice League: Off Duty
by Louis Castiel Williams
Summary: The Justice League is all business when they're on the job...So what kind of hijinks and interactions ensue when they're not on duty?


When the members of the Justice League are off duty, those that know each other's civilian identities like to hang out together like normal people. In that, way being a superhero was kind of like being in actual work place.

Shayera, Zatanna, Kara, Dinah and Helena are sitting at a table in the Metropolis Starbucks. It had just celebrated it's grand re-opening after being destroyed because of a fight between Clark, Diana and rogue kryptonians from the Phantom Zone.

The girls liked to get together at least one a week, and discuss the intricacies of all of their lives. It was a great stress reliever because they got to vent, and as an added bonus, they wouldn't have any of the guys trying to give them "solutions". The biggest issues with talking to men about their feelings is that men are too logical, they don't listen just to listen, they looked women's problems like math equations that needed to be solved.

Shayera was having a particularly lousy day, her facial expression didn't go unnoticed by any of the four heroines seated with her. She looked stressed and very, very, nettled.

"Shay you look pissed, what's up?" Kara asked.

"I hate her." Shayera mumbled stroking her back with her hands.

"Who?" Zee asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The woman who wrote that insult to literature they call Fifty Shades of Grey." Shayera replied gritting her teeth.

Dinah gave her friend a sympathetic pat on the back.

"No one should have to experience that book Shay, believe me" Dinah said soothingly.

"If anyone should have a green lantern ring, it should be you. I can't even imagine how much willpower it must have taken to continue reading that crap after Anastasia says "oh my" for the twentieth time." Helena added.

"Thanks, ladies, I just wish I didn't have any memories of that shit show book" Shay grumbled.

"If you want, I could erase them" Zee joked.

Dinah, Shayera, and Helena all looked at Zatanna astonished whilst Kara looked between her friends nervously. Zee shrank from the glare in return.

"It was joke..." She squeaked shrugging her shoulders.

"Any-who, Shayera, that book can't be the only reason you're so upset right now" Kara said trying to avoid the awkward tension.

"Oh...yeah, the Weather Wizard called me fat." Shay replied.

Kara raised an eyebrow and grinned crossing her arms.

"I take it you turned his rib cage into a hat?" She asked

"He'll be in traction for a couple months" Shay said cracking an amused grin.

"Serves him right" Dinah agreed.

"Little excessive, but, hey, whatever gets the job done" Zee said as she took a deck of cards out of her pocket and began shuffling them.

"Nonsense, insulting a woman's weight is the same as purchasing a ticket to the morgue." Helena chuckled.

"Jeez...morbid much?" Kara asked giving Helena a look.

"Don't say jeez" Shay replied.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"I'm not bringing up that book again Kara, just don't say "jeez" or "Oh my""

"Um...okay"

"Besides...Wally would tell me if I were putting on weight...wouldn't he?" Shay began inspecting her hips.

"Not if he wanted that mace of yours in a spot where the sun doesn't shine" Helena quipped.

"True that" Dinah agreed.

"Wally is flighty, but, he isn't tactless." Kara added.

"Plus he adores you, and I don't think I've ever heard him criticize your appearance before." Zee said smiling.

Shayera smiled warmly, thinking about him. Yeah, Zee was right, Wally was the biggest softy around town but his capacity for compassion is why she liked him so much. Even when she was pissed at him he could make her smile.

"He may be insanely annoying with his optimism and his constant smiling but in the end Wally's definitely boyfriend material." Helena admitted with a grin.

"Men like that are pretty hard to come by these days" Dinah sighed.

"Tell me about it sister" Zatanna agreed.

"That why you play for both sides Di?" Helena joked.

This earned a laugh from Shayera, and a look of genuine surprise from Kara. Until this very moment, Kara had assumed that Dinah, much like Shayera or Huntress, was heterosexual to the bone.

"What can I say? I like having a lot of options" Dinah shrugged.

"Speaking of which...were you checking me out that one time?" Zee asked.

Dinah had a hard time remembering what event Zatanna was referencing.

"What time?" Dinah asked.

"We went out for drinks a couple weekends ago, you got ridiculously hammered, made out with one guy, took home two girls. Ring a bell?" Zee asked making various hand gestures.

Dinah looked confused for a few moments. Her eyebrows rose when she finally recalled the Saturday night that Zatanna was talking about.

"Oh you mean the night of the Russian and the Hungarian Jew?" Dinah asked excited.

"That's the one, also, Hungarian Jew?"

"That's oddly specific" Kara commented.

"Interesting combo, probably hard to come by" Shayera nodded.

"This is already shaping up to be a good one, hold on I'm going to go buy some snacks" Huntress said smiling as she got up to go do just that.

She returned fifteen seconds later with nothing in her hands or arms.

"I forgot this is Starbucks and everything is over priced, why the hell do we come here again?"

The other four shrugged.

"So anyway, I was-" Dinah began

"Can..Can you just answer my question?" Zee cut in.

Dinah rolled her eyes.

"Yes Zee, I was checking you out. Why does it matter?"

"I have to know incase you get drunk again and I have to rebuff your advances" Zee stated.

"Advances? Conceited aren't we?" Dinah asked crossing her arms.

Zee chuckled.

"C'mon Dee, have you seen all this" She said gesturing to her body "I'm hot"

"Be that as it may, I've decide to avoid having any sexual relations with any of my super heroic colleagues"

Helena snorted. This didn't go unnoticed by the group. Least of all, Dinah.

"What was that?" Dinah asked.

"Hm?" Helena asked playing dumb.

"That snort. You snorted. Why are you being snorty?" Dinah demanded growing impatient.

"Well, it's just, you said you don't fool around with other members of the League but..."

"Look, Oliver and I aren't an item anymore"

"Oh, I wasn't referring to you and Queen..."

Dinah's eyes widened in shock.

Kara and Shayera were enjoying this way too much.

"Can we go to the movies next time, I could really go for some popcorn" Kara whispered.

"I couldn't agree more" Shayera whispered back.

"He doesn't even have powers, plus it was just a one night -"

"Two and a quickie in a broom closet" Helena cut in with a wide grin.

"How do you even know about the broom closet?" Dinah asked baffled.

"Wait" Zatanna cut in.

Everyone's eyes were on the magician.

"Do you mean you and...

"Ugh...Yes Bruce and I had sex" Dinah said at the same time Zatanna said "Ray Palmer had sex"

"Wait, you and Bruce?!" Zee asked completely blown away.

"It was in the heat of the moment. Twice" Dinah said hands raised in defense.

"God, why does he get around so often?" Zee asked frustrated.

"You're not mad? I thought you had feelings for him?" Dinah asked confused.

"This is better than cable television" Shayera said utterly amused.

"Honestly" Huntress and Kara agreed in union.

"I expected this behavior from you" Zee said with crossing her arms with her eyes looking up toward the left.

"Wait expected it from me? What are you trying to say?" Dinah asked.

"That you get around a lot, it's not like it's a bad thing." Zee replied nonchalantly.

"When you say it like that it sounds like it is. Look, I like sex, but so does almost every other person in the world. Besides, it's not like I'm going to compete with you for Bruce's affection, guy is kind of an unscrupulous control freak with little to no boundaries."

"True, but he's still sexy as hell, and let's be honest, that was probably some of the best sex you've ever had." Zee said pointing an accusatory finger.

"I'll admit, I've never had that many orgasms in the span of ten minutes. He didn't even ask me to go down on him." Dinah admitted with a reminiscent grin.

Great, now, Zee got her thinking about sex, and worse, about boinking Bruce, again.

"It's that mouth, in two minutes he'll know how your vulva works better than you do. Bruce Wayne is one of the few men on this earth who has deduced the biological mystery that is the female orgasm."

"I have a proposition" Shayera spoke up.

Everyone turned their eyes on her.

"Dinah, Zee, I think you two should write a combined novel chronicling your sexual experiences with Batman."

"Why?" Zee asked.

"Because I need some good smut to wash out "50 Shades of Twilight Fan-Fiction"" Shay replied dryly.

"Fun fact, it's been said that 50 Shades was indeed adapted from Twilight Fan-Fiction." Kara added.

"Seriously?! I think I'm gonna heave" Shayera said with a disgusted expression.

"Multiple orgasms in ten minutes? At this point I'm considering going a few rounds in the sack with Bruce" Helena commented.

"I don't think he'd sleep with you Hel" Dinah said.

Helena took this as a challenge.

"Oh? In what universe is Sherlock Holmes with a Dracula fetish, out of my league?"

"She's got a point, you wouldn't cut it." Zee said crossing her arms in agreement.

"Okay, if you think it's because of a lack of experience, then you've all got another think coming. I have enough experience under my belt to keep him coming back. Hell, with the exception of virgin Mary over here" Helena said pointing at Kara "any of us could get at least one night with him. You two have proven that multiple times as of now."

Dinah and Zatanna exchanged looks, unsure whether or not Helena was complimenting them or insulting them.

"Hey! I'm not some little innocent church girl. I have sexual experience" Kara said sounding a little incongruent.

Helena raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really? You? You're more innocent than your cousin and I'm pretty sure Clark was like twenty-two by the time he'd seen his first pair of boobs that weren't Ma Kent's."

"Okay, first off. Ew. Like, why would you put that image in my head." Kara said disgusted.

"Yeah, honestly, Helena, I thought crossing the line was my thing" Zee said also chastising Helena.

"That's messed up Hel" Dinah said shaking her head.

"Yeah, you're tapped." Shayera said in agreement.

"I was referring to breast feeding, you idiots! Forget this, start talking Kent."

" So, I was watching a movie on Netflix at home with Dick Grayson and-"

"Wait, Dick Grayson?" Dinah said stopping her.

"Well yeah, do you know any other Dick Graysons?" Kara asked.

"As in the guy with a butt so firm you can bounce a quarter off of it?" Shayera asked.

"Yeah." Kara said almost drooling.

"There may be hope for you after all Kent, continue" Helena said patting Kara on the shoulder.

"So, anyway..."

* * *

~ Flashback ~

Living Room - Kent House

Kara and Dick were sitting snug on the couch watching the Wolf of Wall Street. They were viewing yet another scene that happened to feature naked women, and Kara always failed to hide her irritation during those scenes.

"Kara, you're making that face again." Dick teased.

"What face?" Kara asked super nervous.

Until a few days ago, whenever she was around Dick her levels of awkwardness would reach greater and greater heights. It was a surprise that it was his idea for them to hang out today. Up until that point she thought she'd practically driven him away with her incredibly nerdy Clark Kent-ish tendencies. But unlike her cousin, when she was being a total dork, it wasn't an act.

"Woah, sweetheart, relax. It's a joke. Well, sort of" Dick said with an amused grin.

"Sort of? What do you mean?" Kara asked tilting her head quizzically.

"Micro expressions, you get one of disgust when ever you see a naked woman on the screen. I can't even imagine how you reacted to locker rooms back in high school"

"Yeah, well, I...It's only because your here." Kara mumbled.

"Because of me?" Dick asked.

Kara closed her eyes and had a tight lip smile on her face.

"Was I thinking out loud again?"

"Was I supposed to hear that?" Dick asked playfully.

"No"

"Then yeah"

"Oh jeez" Kara sighed.

Dick put his arm around her and brought her in close enough that the top of her head was touching his neck.

"You're so cute Kara" He told her affectionately.

"Yeah, I've been told. Still it'd be nice to hear something different for a change" Kara told him.

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by different?" Dick inquired.

"Well, with me, it's either "ol' Kara Kent is cute as a button or god, Supergirl is so hot!"" She said making too distinctive sounding impressions of a male voice.

"Well how about this? I think Kara Kent and Supergirl are both equally beautiful." Dick told her with a genuine smile.

Kara looked at him and blushed. What she did next surprised both of them, maybe she was feeling brave, or maybe it was the fact that her hormones were going insane because she just got off her period two days ago and was like a dog in heat, ready to jump his bones. Kara kissed Dick on the lips, it was a tight lipped kind of kiss. No tongue.

Until a few moments later, when she parted his lips with her tongue and was full on making out with him now. After a few moments culminated in her experiencing a very intense arousal. Upon realizing how turned on she was she jumped to the other side of the couch.

"Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Dick asked.

"No, no, it's not you, it's me. I've never...it's a little embarrassing..."

Dick immediately caught on to what she was communicating.

"Kara, that's not something to be ashamed of. It isn't a big deal." He assured her with a hand wave and a charismatic grin.

"It's not that I'm not ready, because believe me, **I'm ready** I just don't want to break anyone." Kara admitted embarrassed.

"Never really thought of it like that, how far have you been with a person?" Dick asked.

"What happened a few seconds ago, that's the crowing achievement of my sex life." Kara replied.

"Well then, allow me" Dick told her shifting closer to her.

"Not that I'm not attracted to you, but what are you suggesting?" Kara asked.

She hoped he wasn't asking her to give it up here and now. He hadn't seem like the type to do so.

"I'm not taking my clothes off or anything, I just want to give you an idea of what it could be like" Dick replied.

The way he said it made her trust him, he was completely congruent, his words and his body language matched, she knew he didn't have any ulterior motive. So she let her barriers down.

"Okay" Kara said shifting closer to him again.

She went in for another kiss, but was caught off guard when he started kissing her throat instead of her lips. She wasn't about to start complaining though, the sensation was amazing. He definitely had a fair amount of experience and even knowledge under his belt. After a few more kisses he pulled his head away from her, and shifted off of the couch,to the floor,kneeling before her.

Kara looked at him, confused as to why he was grabbing a pillow.

He handed it to her.

"Just put this under your head, when you lie down, you'll be more comfortable" Dick told her.

Kara nodded and lied down.

Dick slowly began to remove the skirt she had been wearing. In front of him were panties, and they had Warner Brother's characters on them. Yep, cutest girl he'd met to date. He began kissing from the her part of her thigh closest to her knee, and upward.

"Oh...okay, that...that feels...woah" Kara said almost moaning.

She couldn't see anything because she was facing the ceiling, but just the thought, the reality that her crush was about to go down on her was enough to send her sex drive through the roof. Her arousal became apparent to Dick, and he knew it was time. He pulled off her panties, and began to orchestrate what would be the most physically pleasurable afternoon of Kara's entire week.

"Oh! Wha...oh..." Kara moaned as her eyes widened.

She was had the goofiest grin on her face as soon as she realized what he was doing. Little did he know, she fantasized about this when she was masturbating the night before.

* * *

Shayera, Zatanna, and Dinah all looked at Kara with expressions of amusement, surprise, and a little bit of approval. Helena was flat out proud of the Kryptonian.

"Wait to go kid. You already have your honey putting out." Helena teased.

"Please don't tell Barbara" Kara said rubbing a hand over her forehead.

"Barbara Gordon? What about Barbara?" Shayera asked.

"Dick Grayson is Barbara Gordon's former squeeze." Dinah informed Shayera.

"Yes, Dick Grayson was just a lad with a warm virgin's glow before he met Barbara Gordon. " Helena added.

"Um, ladies, sitting right here. You're talking about my...well, not a boyfriend...yet, but...you know what, he's my love interest, and I don't wanna hear about her screwing him." Kara said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, she's definitely talked to you about it at one point." Shayera said.

"Yeah, but he and I hadn't been intimate yet. Sides, she broke up with him!" Kara said.

"Yeah, but she got to be the woman who took his virginity. Lucky bitch." Helena mummers to herself.

Kara's eyes were glowing as she glared at Helena. This didn't go unnoticed by the other ladies at the table.

"Hey, I was just day dreaming, I'm not going to go after your man. Especially when you can put me in a hospital with a flick of your pinky finger." Helena said putting her hands up.

Kara's eyes returned to normal, and she gave Helena a cheerful smile.

"So long as we understand each other, and that goes for the rest of you."

The other women looked at her, a little horrified by their once innocent friend.

"When did you become unbelievably scary?" Zee asked worried.

 ** _~END~_**

 ** _Leave some feedback. Also, if you enjoyed this story, don't hesitate to follow it._**

 ** _Oh and don't worry, Bruce , Clark and other male heroes will appear next chapter. Scout's honor_**


End file.
